Ta da!
by BollyHunt
Summary: Picking up the morning after ‘I mean it.’ It’s time for Opportunity cops! Chris is body popping, ray and Shaz are singing and a surprise performance lies in wait for our 2 favourite detectives! Smut from chapter 2 onwards . . .


_Told you I love a good follow on! _

_Picking up the morning after 'I mean it.' It's time for Opportunity cops! Chris is body popping, ray and Shaz are singing and a surprise performs lies in wait for our 2 favourite detectives!_

_Never know May actually evolve to smut next chapter . . . . Yeah course it will ;)_

_p.s. see if you can spot the Annie line form first episode of LOM. . . watching it as we speak._

He opened his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hand. Now that was a dream. None of his other dreams ever felt that real he could still smell her perfume in the room and for a split second he was sure he could still feel his arm draped across his stomach.

Natured called though and he knew that something would disturb his slumber senses soon. Toilet would do just the trick shake off the dream.

He moved.

She grabbed at his side.

"Bloody hell!" He jumped out of bed and breathing heavily looked at the sight in front of him.

His DI, his Bolly on her front naked for the world to see sleeping curled up to where his body had been 5 seconds ago.

Bugger me sideways, it wasn't a dream. Toilet could definitely wait!

He managed to slip back into bed without disturbing her and deciding if she was naked he might as well make the most of it. Picking up her arm once across his tummy he rolled her over gently, he could remember as clear as day how she looked. All of her he had burned it into his mind for the darker duller moments at work, but a quick reminder wouldn't hurt.

"Nice view?" She still had her eyes closed but knew full well what he was doing.

"Shushhhh. I'm concentrating."

"What on?" She turned fully on her side to give him a better view and he grunted slightly.

"Still don't know if you're a C or a D cup do we."

"Well I do." Alex giggled to herself and raised her head to his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He stretched his right hand down to her arse and squeezed it gently.

"Morning Bolly Knickers."

"Morning Mr Hunt." She stared at him for a few seconds then looked away and blushed.

"Oh don't go all coy on me now Drakey to late. I've seen every last bit of you, mind you I would understand if you erm . . . you know . . ."

She knew he would be like this. Think that she thought she had made a mistake do the whole 'I'm no good for you speech'

So instead of sneaking out of bed to get a coffee like she was about to do she settled back down, swung her arm and leg over him and suggested that it was still far too early to get out of bed.

Hell if he was still dreaming it could turn into a full blown coma for all he cared.

They had got out of bed an hour or so later and got dressed with the nervousness of last night after their first kiss. A lot of pardons and excuse me while trying to find each other's clothes.

"....can't find my . . . "

"Looking for this?" Gene had got his finger hooked through her bra strap now swinging it under his hand.

She laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"God I shouldn't feel this nervous should I?"

"You shouldn't! Bloody hell Bolls you're not the one that woke up thinking it had all been a dream . . . cracking one mind." He smiled at her and winked. Throwing her the bra he turned to go to the bathroom. "Now hurry up posh tits we have scum to catch."

Sticking her tongue out at his general direction still smiling to herself she tried to ignore the nagging in her brain of how they were going to do this and work together . . . . Ah like she had said last night the rest they would figure as they went along.

She had re-plastered his head and after squatting his hands away from her waist as she was doing so told him he would have to wait to get his 'filthy paws' on her till later after all it was him that was so keen to get to work.

"Haws the head looking then nurse?"

"You'll do, I've seen worse hang over's."

"Me? I'm sober as a judge . . . . Were you?" He kept his gaze on her awaiting her answer. She wondered who was going to bring up what next, regrets all the usual questions.

"I was as sober and clear headed last night as I am right now. Now stop being a 'grade A twat' and hurry up." Pushing him towards the door with his trade mark smirk "After all we have scum to catch."

Walking over from Luigi's she had brushed his hand with her own a few times, never admitting even to herself that now all she wanted to do every moment was touch him.

"Bolly you should know I aint the holdy hands type of bloke. It's not going to be sunshine and flowers love, but . . . ."

"I know." She squeezed his hand once and then smacked his backside as she ran up the steps to the station. "But you never know Gene I might like the rough flatfoot approach." She winked at him and he followed helplessly after her. Give me strength he thought, wrapped right round her little finger.

"Morning Guv." Said Viv. "Mam, good night?"

Gene turned to Viv and was about to tell him to mind his own when Alex piped up instead.

"Amazing Viv." She pushed Gene through the double doors his face still like thunder.

"Everyone's going to want to stick their bloody oar in now aint they!"

"Gene look this, us . . . ."

"Here it comes." At least she gave him breakfast before she dropped him quicker than a sack of spuds. He scratched his nose and looked away from her.

"OI!" She hit him across the top of his arm.

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

"For not hearing me out you pig headed man! Now listen! Us, for now until you know . . . "she motioned towards Keats office ". . . . . why don't we attempt to keep it to our self's? It's not like we're going to be throwing our self's at each other in the office is it." He looked up at her and winked.

"Gene!"

"Come on Bolly mans got to have some fantasies."

She smiled and rubbed the top of his arm where she had just hit him.

"Well maybe we can adhere to them some day but for now just between us yeah?"

He moved forward and looked down the corridor in both directions. He placed a hand on her waist and bent down to kiss the side of her neck; she shuddered and bit back a small groan. His breath still on her ear he whispered;

"Deal Bolls. Tell me have you ever done it on your DCI's desk?" laughing she pushed him back up to standing and they walked down to CID.

They both entered the office and everyone turned around.

"Finally!" Ray ran towards them at brake neck speed.

"Come on Guv! Tell us all about it!" Gene looked at Alex and she shrugged her shoulders. How could they possibly know what happened last night?

"Why don't you keep your bloody nose out DI Carling and everybody else for that matter!" He quickly looked at Alex and she went to sit at her desk, blushing profusely. Gene made a b line for his office.

As he entered he noticed a large envelope on his desk Ray and Chris peering into the door.

"Oh, you don't know yet Guv? Come on then open it!" Gene with utter bewilderment saw Ray and Chris looking intently at the envelope.

"Would one of you 2 Nancy boys like to explain what the bloody hell is going off today!"

"It's yours and DI Drakes opportunity cops act."

"Our what!" He barked.

"Come on guv you remember the briefing, Keats told us about it a few weeks ago." Now he remembered. Keats was rambling on about something to do with a talent show and Alex had worn a tight leather skirt that day. No way was he listening when she was there to stare at.

"So what, some twatting coppers do a bunch of shit acts, what have I or DI Drake got to do with it?"

"All senior officers have got to do an act guv." Chris looked like he had just told a mother about their Childs death. He never did like breaking bad news.

"Fuck off." Ray took a drag of his fag and he and Chris disappeared out of sight.

He sat down and opened the envelope.

He read the letter and looked at the few photos the super had placed in with the description. Grinning slightly he now didn't mind the idea.

At least he didn't have to do that much. Few magic tricks, he could just do the card ones he learnt from Nelson back in Manchester. But he would take great delight in showing Bolls what she would be wearing as his assistant.

He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Oi! The lovely Debbie McGee, it appears we have an act to do." Smiling he held up a picture of her costume. The whole of CID looked up at the guv and wolf whistles rang out.

Groaning and throwing a small child like fit she got up and after some rather fashionable finger gestures at Ray and Chris made her way into his office.

"God do we have to?" She sulked. Her bottom lip was out and it took all his might for Gene not to grab it between his teeth and kiss her.

"Oh come one bolly you in a skimpy outfit." He walked up to the side of her and whispered in her ear. "Give me the right 'orn it will." She shivered and he saw it. Clapping his hands loudly together he walked out into the office.

"Right then you bunch of sissy's what do we have on today?"

Yes, Gene thought, today was a very good day indeed.

_Well people you know what they say practice makes perfect, Gene and Alex practicing magic together? How could that possibly lead to smut . . . . I'm sure I will find a way lol _

_Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more! Remember to review guys! _


End file.
